Lifting devices, such as patient lifts used in the health care industry, may generally comprise an actuator, such as an electric motor or similar actuator, which may be coupled to a mechanical lifting arm or cable lifting system. The actuator facilitates actuation of the mechanical lifting arm or cable lifting system thereby raising and/or lowering a load attached to the lifting arm or cable lifting system. For example, when the lifting device is a patient lift, a sling or other support apparatus may be attached to the mechanical lifting arm or cable lifting system. A patient may be positioned in the sling and a lift control system coupled to the actuator may be used by an operator to activate the actuator which, in turn, raises and/or lowers the patient by actuating the mechanical lifting arm or cable lifting system. The electrical current supplied to the actuator by the lift control system may vary depending on the weight of the patient being lifted. For example, lifting a heavier patient may require a relatively greater amount of electrical current be supplied to the actuator to facilitate lifting as compared to a relatively lighter patient.
Repeated and prolonged use of the lifting device may result in wear and/or degradation of the performance of the lifting device thus necessitating periodic maintenance. Such maintenance may include verification of the operation of the lifting device and repair or replacement of various components of the lifting device. However, the frequency and type of maintenance required may vary depending on a variety of factors including, but not limited to, the amount and frequency of use of the lifting device and the weight of the loads lifted and/or lowered with the lifting device. Such variations may not be adequately addressed through periodic maintenance.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative lift control systems for use in conjunction with servicing and maintaining lifting devices.